Habitat (battybarney2014's version)
Habitat is a 26th episode from Season 11 of Barney & Friends. Plot When Fred Frankstein wants Barney and his friends to move to new habitats with lots of animals in the rainforest, woods, swamp, beach, desert, arctic and savanna. Barney finishes packing and walks around the park, saying goodbye to all his friends (including Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva, Noah, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff), who object him leaving. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Rachel * David * Laura * Olivia * Tracy * Ryan * Amy * Melanie * Megan * Myra * Marcos * Victor * Sofia * Lily * Tori * Nathan * Mei * Tyler * Eva * Noah * Mr. Copeland * Fred Frankstein (debut / only appearance) Songs # Barney Theme Song # It's a Bright New Day # Friendship Song # That's My Habitat # Jungle Adventure # Over in the Meadow # Colors Make Me Happy # Mister Sun # It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! # The Elephant Song # Rock Like a Monkey # Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way # If You Imagine # This is My Habitat #Everyone is Special #A Friend Like You # I Love You Barney Songs That Debuted In This Episode * That's My Habitat * This is My Habitat Trivia * This is Fred Frankstein's only appearance. * Barney has his Season 11 voice and 2007-2008 costume. * Baby Bop has her Season 11 voice and 2007-2008 costume. * BJ has his Season 11 voice and 2007-2008 costume. * Riff has his Season 11 voice and 2006-2008 costume. * The Barney costume from "Pistachio" is used. * The Barney voice from "Bop 'til You Drop" is used * The BJ costume from "The Shrinking Blankey" is used. * The BJ voice from "For the Fun of It" is used * The Baby Bop costume from "The Princess and the Frog" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "BJ the Great" is used * The Riff costume from "The New Kid" is used. * The Riff voice from "Get Happy!" is used. * Rachel wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Nature of Things (with different pants) and The Awful Tooth. * David wears the same clothes in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Laura wears the same shirt and hairstyle in The Big Garden and The Shrinking Blankey (with same pants). * Olivia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Get Happy!. * Tracy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Riff's Musical Zoo. * Ryan wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Amy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Melanie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Sleepless Sleepover. * Megan wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Chase. * Myra wears the same clothes and hairstyle in What's Your Name?. * Marcos wears the same clothes in The Blame Game. * Victor wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * Sofia wears the same clothes and hairstyle in The Magic Caboose. * Lily wears the same clothes in Bop 'til You Drop. * Tori wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Litterbot. * Nathan wears the same clothes in The Chase. * Mei wears the same clothes in What's Your Name?. * Tyler wears the same clothes in Beethoven's Hear!. * Eva wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Trail Boss Barney. * Noah wears the same clothes in The New Kid. * This episode has Similar references from the Sesame Street episode "Frankly It's Becoming a Habitat." * This is the second episode to bring the entire season's cast together. The first being Everyone is Special (episode). * This is another time Barney sits down. In this episode, * This episode was released on home video as This is My Habitat (video), on August 31, 2014. * Twenty of these kids (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva, Noah) also appeared in Get Well and Rhyming Time. * The back cover of the 2015 DVD re-release shows a cast photo of Barney, Baby Bop and the 20 children (Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva and Noah) of Season 11. DVD Bonus Features * Barney's Habitat Adventure - Rachel, Tyler and Megan help Barney take his suitcase to move to new animal habitats. * 'Barney's Animal Habitats '- Barney talks to his friends about animals live in a habitat.